Rainbow Baby
by MikkiRainbows
Summary: Just a little one shot of the day Jade and Tori have their baby. Right now a one shot, but may turn into more. Jori, read and review please! Rated t just in case(for now, rating may change)


(hey guys,

So this came to mind, and I have no clue how it will turn out but, here goes nothing.

This is just a sweet jori story, I hope it works as well as it is in my head. Anyway, right now a one shot, but if you all like it, and want it, I'll make it longer. Anyway, read and review! Thank you!)

Today was the day. The day they had their baby.

Jade and Tori West married three years ago, married a year out of high school. Now 22, and 23, they had made a life together. Yes, they were young, it there love was stronger than ever. Even after all they had been through.

Jade was the pregnant one, her bulging belly moving ever so slightly with the movement of their baby girl inside. Yes, they were having a girl. They had planned on naming her Hadley Jane West. Jade smiled as she rested her hands on her stomach and rubbed small circles with her thumbs.

"Soon, babygirl." She whispered.

Jade grabbed a few more clothes as she closed hers and Tori's suitcase.

Tori was in the living room, getting the dinar bag all ready to go. Diapers, wipes, a coming home outfit, even bottles. She zipped the bag once she figured she had everything they would need. She looked over to the car seat sitting by the door and smiled. Soon, it wouldn't be empty. It would have a tiny little human inside of it. Sleeping the world away.

Tori sat down and thought for a moment. She couldn't believe her life had turned out this way. Her own house, car, job, wife, daughter on the way. She didn't think she would be so young, but boy was she beyond ready. She and Jade have been through. A lot over the years, but she was glad it worked out the way it did.

Tori came out of her thought and checked the time. 5:30am. They had an hour before they had to be at the hospital for Jade to be induced. She got up and walked up the staris and into their room. She smiled as she walked up to Jade and hugged her from behind.

Jade jumped a little but quickly relaxed once she felt the arms of her wife around her. Jade turned around and gave Tori a gental kiss.

"You ready?" Tori asked.

"I think so. Do we have everything?" Jade asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Tori smiled as she grabbed the suitcase. "We need to leave now if we're going to make it by 6:30."

Jade nodded and followed Tori out and turned off the light. They walked down to the living room. Jade grabbed the diaper bag while Tori grabbed the car seat.

"You get in. I'll get the seat ready." Tori smiled.

Jade chuckled and got in the passengers side of their car.

Tori buckled the last buckel and got in the car. She started it and backed out onto the road. It would take them about 45 minutes to get to the hospital. The rest of the time would get getting to the 3rd floor and checking in.

Tori looked over to Jade once she got on the highway. She smiled, admiring the beauty of her wife. Even her bulging belly was beautiful. She looked back to the road. The two talked a bit, but they were both way to nervous and excited to really talk.

They finally made it to the hospital and got to the 3rd floor. They checked in and sat down, waiting for a room to open.

"Mrs. And Mrs. West?" The nurse finally called.

They both stood up, being shown to the room.

"Okay, mama, change into this gown, and hit that call light. We will come back and get you all set up." The nurse smiled as she handed them a gown.

"Okay, mama, strip." Tori laughed.

Jade smiled as she shed her thirst and sweat pants. She slipped her arms into the gown as Tori tied it. Behind her and turning her around.

"You look beautiful." Tori smiled as she kissed Jade.

Jade blushed some and smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

Tori blushed as she helped Jade into the bed and hit the call light. The nurse came back in with a trey full of items.

"Okay, Jade, this is the medicine to induce you. We will find a vein for an IV and get it flowing. It will mostly likely take at least a few hours to get you far enough for pain medicine if you wish." The nurse explained as she looked for a vein in Jades arm.

"Oh, I will be needing some pain medicine." Jade chuckled.

The nurse chuckled and nodded as she finished up her IV.

The hours ticked on, Jade's pain started off slow, then just got worse and worse.

"God, why does it hurt!?" Jade almost yelled. "Can't I have it now?"

"You know you have to be dialiated enough, baby." Tori said softy.

Jade groaned as she threw her head back.

The pain had become so intense. Jade was screaming everything she got a conctration. Tori held Jade's hand, chocking back her own pain, having to see Jade in pain and her own hand being squeezed to death. The nurses finally said she was far enough along for pain medicine.

"Okay, Tori, can you step out while we get the epidural going?" The nurse asked.

Tori nodded.

She stepped out into the hall as they closed the door.

"Okay Jade, let's sit you up." The nurse said as she helped Jade sit on the side of the bed. "Now, just lean over so he can get to the right spot in your back."

Jade held onto her knees when she felt the needle go into her spine. It hurt for just a few seconds until she felt the medicine. Everything started to ease, she she felt better already. They helped her lay down.

The nest few hours were slower than ever.

"Hows it going?"

"Fine. She's still at a 9." Tori sighed.

"Soooooo close." Cat squealed on the other line.

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, she is alright. Okay, there's the doctor. Maybe it's time. Bye Cat."

"Alright, let's check your progress." The doctor smiled as she sat down and checked Jade. "We are at a 10. It's baby time."

"Really?" Jade and Tori both smiled.

The doctor smiled and got suited up.

"Okay Jade, we need you to hold you thighs, take in a deep breath and when we say push, touch your chin to your chest and push with all your might." The nurse smiled.

Tori slid her arm under Jades head and held her hand.

"And, push!"

Jade held her breath, she closed her eyes tight as she heard the nurses count to 10. They stopped and Jade caught her breath. Another push. And another, until, she heard the cry.

"It's a girl!" The doctor smiled. He put her in Jades arms as she and Tori both cried.

They handed Tori the clippers, and she cut the cord, finally having the little girl in the world. Tori kissed Jades head and looked as they took the baby to be cleaned.

"Great job, honey." Tori smiled.

Jade smiled and closed her eyes.

Tori went and had everyone come in and see the baby. It was all fun and laughs until they all left.

Tori sat in a chair, holding little Hadley as Jade caught up on some sleep. She looked down to her sleeping daughter and kissed her little forehead. Such a long day for such a beautiful sight. She smiled. This little girl was theirs. Their to raise and love. Tori started to sing a song very low as not to wake Jade. She was ready now more than ever.

"I love you Hadley Jane West. Always and forever."


End file.
